Sous vide is a method of cooking food sealed in airtight plastic bags in a water bath for longer than normal cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than normally used for cooking, typically around 55° C. (131° F.) to 60° C. (140° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables. Current sous-vide equipment are built with temperature sensors immersed either in fluids or attached to the bottom of water bath or container.
While immersed sensors currently used are adequate for measuring temperature of the bath fluid or air in case of combi-ovens, sous vide cooking involved cooking food to a safe temperature inside a bag and many times the center of the food is not pasteurized or held at high enough temperature to pasteurize properly. In many cases chefs have had to use an accessory temperature probe inserted into the center of the food to take reading which causes problems from pierced bags that may leak and additional safety problems. By utilizing a wireless temperature sensor the sensor can be sealed in the with the food allowing easy temperature reads of the core temperature of food and bypassing piercing the bag which can lead to contamination or spilling of bag contents.